dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
List of DWv2 Tenth Doctor Stories
This page lists the adventures of the Tenth Doctor in the series ''DWv2'' . The era is notable for rematches with the Daleks, the Cy-Gor, the Cybermen, the Master, the Rani and Weng-Chiang. The Tenth Doctor was potrayed by David Van Deimes (1966-) from 2001 to 2006. Click here to return to the adventures of the Ninth Doctor . Christmas Special (2001) '255- The Box Under the Christmas Tree' (1 72 minute episode, Ep 1082) Season 39 (2002) '256- Sandminer Strike' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1083) '257- Revenge of the Skull' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1084) '258- The Cosmic Highwayman' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1085) '259- Catacombs of the Daleks / Davros Lives' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1086-1087) '260- The Death Worms of Ra' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1088) '261- The Opera of Doom' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1089) '262- The Donotrype Dillemma / Chariot of Drogar' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1090-1091) '263- The Children of Spider County' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1092) '264- The Caves of Temptation' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1093) '265- Sunscreen / Supernova' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1094-1095) Christmas Special (2002) '266- The Fire Trap' (1 65 minute episode, Ep 1096) Season 40 (2003) '267- The Spires of Atrios' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1097) '268- The Geode of Time' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1098) '269- The October Revolution' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1099) '270- Curse of the Cybermen / The Battle of Themopalie' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1100-1101) '271- Contagion 2029' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1102) '272- Parliment of Blood' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1103) '273- Revenge of the Sontarans' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1104) '274- Asylum' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1105) '275- The Jupiter Laser / The Kingdom of Comets' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1106-1107) '276- The Stone of Olympus / The Mistress of Time' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1108) 40th Anniversary Special (2003) '277- The Ten Doctors' (1 90 minute episode, Ep 1109) Christmas Special (2003) '278- Planet of the Elves' (1 65 minute episode, Ep 1110) Season 41 (2004) '279- Invasion of the Humans' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1111) '280- The Time Robot' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1112) '281- The Leisure Virus' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1113) '282- Last of the Araxus / The Tombs of Ice' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1114-1115) '283- Legacy of the Cy-Gor' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1116) '284- The Mermaid of Zennor' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1117) '285- The Macarbe Mushrooms / Age of Decay' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1118-1119) '286- Nightmare Bomb' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1120) '287- Love Me Do' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1121) '288- Juggler / Lord of Tears' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1122-1123) Christmas Special (2004) '289- The First Christmas' (1 72 minute episode, Ep 1124) Season 42 (2005) '290- The Greatest Dish in the Galaxy' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1125) '291- The Psychic Mansion' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1126) '292- Chip Economy' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1127) '293- Asteroid Storm / Gravity and the Cy-Gor' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1128-1129) '294- Funhouse' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1130) '295- The Dance' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1131) '296- Crater of Death / Creature from the Pit' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1132-1133) '297- Day of the Sasquatch' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1134) '298- Love and the Cybermen / Flesh and Steel' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1135-1136) '299- The Curse of Weng-Chiang' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1137) Christmas Special (2005) '300- The Dawn of Time' (1 65 minute episode, Ep 1138) Season 43 (2006) '301- The Vanishing Act' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1139) '302- The Star Witch' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1140) '303- The Andromeda Contract' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1141) '304- The Silent Earth / The Androids of Death' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1142-1143) '305- The Sword of Saint Catherine' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1144) '306- The Confectionaire' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1145) '307- The Poison Planet / The Space Plague' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1146-1147) Click here to go to the adventures of the Eleventh Doctor . Further apperances *''The Twelve Doctors'' (2013)